Jealous Harts
by reilert79
Summary: A scam artist comes to town and puts the moves on Jonathan and Jennifer ends up heading to a hotel. He will do anything to get her back.
1. Two Mrs Harts

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer wakes up. Jonathan is sleeping next to her. She heard something.

Buzzzzzz

Oh yeah. The intercom.

She wakes him up to answer it.

"Jonathan….Jonathan…."

"Again, darling?"

"No, silly. The intercom. Someone is at the gate".

He turns on the light. She immediately hides her head in her hands.

"Hello?"

"Hi, darling, it's me. Can I come up?"

"What do you want?"

"You".

Jennifer is suddenly more awake than ever.

She leans over Jonathan.

"Who is this?"

"Jonathan Hart's wife. Who is this?"

"I am his wife. You are an imposter".

"Oh yeah, tell her baby. Tell her about you and me".

"Come on up and we can straighten this out".

Jennifer is out of bed and in her robe and down the stairs before Jonathan can get his feet on the floor.

"Jonathan, whomever this is, she isn't staying here and she isn't staying long."

He turned and embraced her.

"Darling, before I open the door, I want you to know, you are the only wife I've ever had".

He kissed her.

He opened the door and there on the other side was a thin, young blonde. She had deep blue eyes, and a very gorgeous face.

"Hi honey!" She threw her arms around him and tried to kiss him.

"Honey? Honey?!"

Jennifer reached up, took the girls hands off her husband and then pulled him back towards her.

She got in between the woman and Jonathan.

"What is your name?"

"Rachael. Rachael Hart".

"When did you marry my husband?"

"Last week. At the courthouse. He and I were married, and then he gave me a trip to a health spa because he had to cancel our honeymoon. Too many board meetings, he just couldn't miss them".

She held up a picture on her phone.

"It's kind of an informal selfie, where the people aren't really looking, but it's us".

Jennifer looked at the picture.

She looked at Rachael. "May I?"

She took the phone from her and showed it to Jonathan.

"Is this you?"

He looked at the photo.

"Yes, that's my suit we got last month. And I wore it last week at the courthouse".

"Why were you at the courthouse?"

"Testifying against someone who used to work for Hart Industries".

"So, did you marry this girl?"

"No, don't be silly".

"Can I have my phone back please?"

"Certainly". Jennifer handed it back without looking at her.

"Jonathan, it's after midnight. This girl shows up, says she married you and can offer proof that you were at the courthouse when you say you were. Can you prove that you didn't marry her?"

"No, and I don't have to".

All of a sudden, Rachael hits play.

"Do you Rachael take Jonathan to be your lawful wedded husband? I do….Do you Jonathan take Rachael to be your lawful wedded wife? I do… by the powers vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife….you may kiss your bride….i love you Jonathan….I love you too". She clicked off the video.

Jennifer was furious.

"May I?"

"Certainly".

Jennifer sent the video to her phone, and then after it said delivered, she deleted the text. She didn't want Rachael having her number.

"Well, can I ask you one thing?"

"Ask me whatever".

Jennifer handed the phone back.

"Why on earth would you come here after midnight?"

"I work late. I didn't get off till 11."

"I see. Well, I am only going to say this once, so listen up. I don't know what exactly is going on here, but I do know that you aren't legally married to my husband, we aren't taking in boarders and strays, and we aren't in the mood for houseguests tonight. So, I am going to give you three options- leave the same way you came in, we can call you a cab, or we can call the police. Up to you, toots".

Rachael sneered at Jennifer, and then took out a business card.

She handed it Jonathan.

"Call me, next time she goes out of town. We'll consummate it".

Jonathan reached forward and grabbed Jennifer, because she was lunging for Rachael.

"Rachael, I think you better leave". He led her out and closed and locked the door. Jennifer was already halfway up the steps.

By the time he got to their bedroom, she was in the bed, with her back to his side of the bed.

He climbed into bed, and checked the cameras on his phone to make sure that she had left. He closed the gate remotely, and then put his phone on the nightstand. He rolled over to put his arm around Jennifer.

"Don't touch me".

He sighed…

***The next morning***

Jennifer barely slept all night. She was upset. She wanted to desperately believe that her husband had been faithful. He had always been faithful, and she had no reason to suspect that he hadn't been unfaithful. However, this was the first time she had been shown video and audio proof that he had been. So, there was that. She thought back to last week. She had been gone overnight to San Francisco. It could have happened exactly as the girl said. Or maybe it didn't happen at all, and it was all a farce.

She woke up and got in the shower. She had to decide how to be with Jonathan. She needed him to take her in his arms and tell her, 'Darling, I didn't do this". She had yet to hear that from him.

She got out of the shower, and got dressed.

He was sitting on the side of the bed, sending a text message. She went downstairs without saying a word.

Max made her eggs and bacon, and then squeezed her some orange juice.

He made a plate for Mr. H. as well, and then left to take Freeway to the cleaners.

Jonathan came downstairs and sat next to her.

She didn't even look at him.

"Darling, may I?"

He held out his hand. She took it and followed him.

He led her to the piano in the living room.

"Wait right here".

He grabbed a few pictures of their wedding day and put them on top of the piano.

He grabbed a radio, and turned on some music.

He took her hand and started to dance with her.

"What are we doing, Jonathan?"

"We are dancing, so that I can make sure that you are focused on what I am saying to you. I did not, have not, and never will cheat on you with anyone, including Rachael, the lady who showed up here last night claiming to be my wife. You are the only wife I have, or want. You are the only woman I ever want and will ever want, and if I don't have you, I have no purpose for living".

She let him kiss her.

"Thank you, darling."

"Did you ever believe that I did that?"

"No, not all the way. But how do you explain the video?"

"I don't have an answer for you, but I am putting my best IT guy on it. He will tell us if the video is fake, or altered in any way".

"Darling, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, my one and only wife". She gave him a pointed look.

"Tonight, can we spend it just the two of us, no interruptions?"

"Absolutely. It would be my pleasure".

She kissed him, and then they finished breakfast.

He left for work, and she went to the study to start her article.

The intercom buzzed about 10 times before lunch. Delivery man after delivery man after delivery man.

Max let them all in, and had them put the flowers anywhere they could. Pretty soon, the room was full.

Jennifer had zoned out and hadn't heard the intercom at all. Max went to the study.

"Mrs. H, would you mind if I moved some of the flowers to the patio? It's getting hard to walk through the house".

"What flowers?"

"Come here, Mrs. H."

She followed him, and her jaw dropped when she got to the kitchen.

There were hundreds of flower bouquets all over the place.

She went from bouquet to bouquet, and grabbed the cards to read them.

They weren't from Jonathan to her.

All but one was to Rachael from Jonathan.

The smallest one was from Jonathan to Jennifer. The card on that one read "Thanks for understanding".

She looked at all the cards, and saw that they all came from the same flower shop.

She called the flower shop.

"Hello, I live at 3100 Willow Pond road. And your establishment must have delivered about 100 bouquets of flowers this morning. I would like to know how they are being paid for".

"You are a lucky lady! I would love to receive flowers like that. It looks like the flowers are being paid for with a credit card."

She read the numbers to Jennifer and Jennifer wrote them down.

"Ok, is it a Visa?"

"Yes. And the name on the card is Jonathan C. Hart".

She gave Jennifer the expiration date and the code on the back.

"Ok, thank you."

"Ma'am, it looks like we will only be able to deliver about 50 of the remaining 300 today. Can we deliver the rest tomorrow?"

"No, that's ok. Just send the cards and donate the flowers to someone who needs them".

"Thank you".

Jennifer hung up.

She went upstairs and got a bag and packed it. She was going to stay at the beach house.

After her bag was packed, she walked through the house taking pictures of the bouquets. She laid out the cards on the desk and took a picture.

She sent all the pictures to Jonathan. She texted him and said "Would you like to amend your earlier statement?"

She got in the car, and headed to the beach house.

The drive to the beach house was always a nice relaxing one. It was about 30 minutes away, and Jennifer usually turned on music and put the top down and drove. Today she opened the sunroof and put on music, but her heart wasn't in it.

She pulled up to the beach house, and was about to turn into the driveway when another car coming towards her opened the garage door and pulled in. Jennifer waited, and watched. The person got out.

She had a suitcase in her hand. She was Rachael.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer snapped a video, and then headed to Jonathan's work.

She knew that he had meetings, but frankly she didn't care.

She pulled up and parked and went inside.

She threw open the door to his office and glared at him.

He stared at her a few minutes and then he said "Guys, meeting's over. We will continue this later".

After everyone left, Jennifer stared at him.

She calmly said "Look at your text messages".

He grabbed his phone and saw that she had texted him two pictures and a message.

"I am sorry darling, I didn't check my phone because I was in a meeting".

He looked at the photos.

"She sent all these to our house?"

"Someone did. Using a credit card with your name on it. And when I called the shop to get the credit card number, they told me that there were about 300 more bouquets ordered to be delivered, and they could only deliver 50 more today. So, I told them to only send the cards and donate the flowers".

"Ok, and then what?"

"Then, I packed a bag. I decided I was going to the beach house".

"Darling, I told you I didn't do this!"

"When I got to the beach house, this is what I saw".

She showed him the video.

"I am calling the police right now. I promise you, I never gave her permission to move into our beach house. I never did anything with her, Jennifer, I swear it".

He picked up the phone and called the cops. They agreed to go evict her. He had to meet them there, though.

"Darling, come with me?"

"No thank you".

"Jennifer, honest. I didn't cheat on her, I don't even remember meeting her before last night".

She stared at him.

He picked up the phone and called his accounting department. He asked them to dig into how the credit card in his name was being used for the flowers.

"Are you really not going to go with me?"

"I am really not. I am not going to be humiliated by you and her anymore. If you want to go run to her rescue, fine. I am going to the house, and taking a long bath followed by a long nap. And you can forget about our romantic evening".

She turned around in a huff and walked out.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer came in, asked Max to put every single bouquet on the patio, and then said she didn't want to be disturbed.

She went to their bedroom, and took a nice, long, hot bath. Afterwards, she took a sleeping pill and climbed into bed, drawing the curtains to make the room black.

It was 12:30, she wouldn't wake up till at least 7. She wrote down the time she took it, like she always did.

She fell fast asleep. She honestly didn't care if she ever woke up again.

Meanwhile, at the Beach House….

Rachael put up a good fight, but she ultimately admitted that she had not been given permission to move in. She also admitted she opened a credit card in his name. Just as she was admitting all of this, the IT guy called. He told Jonathan that it looked like she had recorded him in a regular conversation, and put the video together. Furthermore, there was no marriage license on file, there was no record of them having been married at all. After Jonathan told all of that to the police, Rachael admitted that she was trying to worm in and live the rich life. Instead. Jonathan was charging her with fraud, harassment, and breaking and entering. She was facing at least 15 to life, easy.

He stayed at the beach house till they took her away, and he made sure to get a video of her being led out in cuffs for Jennifer.

It was almost 9 p.m. before they took her to the jail. He closed up the house, did an inspection of each room making sure she had gotten everything out, and then headed home to Jennifer.

It was almost 10 when he pulled in.

He came in, said hi to Freeway, and then went straight upstairs to see Jennifer.

He was going to tell her everything, and then they would be ok.

He opened the door, and looked at the bed. Empty. He went and checked the bathroom. Nope. He went to her closet, and found it completely empty. All her clothes gone. Same with her drawers and her vanity.

He headed downstairs and looked for Max, before he remembered he had a poker game. He found a note on the piano.

"I will not live like this. -J"

His heart sank.

He called her cell. No answer.

He sent her a text.

"Darling, I love you. Where are you?"

She responded.

"Not gonna work this time".

"Are you safe?"

"Yes".

"Can we talk about it? I have something to show you".

"I don't think so".

"Jennifer, she admitted it was all a lie. Please call me".

"I don't want to hear it, Jonathan. I think we need to separate and put some distance between us".

He sank down onto the couch and stared into space.


	2. Original Harts

Jealous Harts 2

***The Beverly Hills Hotel***

Jennifer checked in, and sank down onto the bed. Jonathan was texting and calling her so much, that she had to put him on Do Not Disturb.

She ordered room service, and then changed into her pajamas.

After she was done eating, she laid down to go to sleep.

She grabbed her phone and texted Max.

"Tell him, I'm ok. Not sure about anything else right now, but I'm ok".

"Will do, Mrs. H".

She put her phone down, and cried herself to sleep.

Jonathan continued to text her and finally texted her the video and a final text that said "Regardless of what you think I did, I love you and only you and that will never change".

She didn't get it because she was passed out.

***the next morning***

She woke up, and took a long hot shower.

She decided to spend the morning on her article and not on her phone.

She finished it by lunchtime, and went and sat by the pool.

After dinner, she came back to the room.

She checked her phone.

"Dinner? Please?"

She finally sent back yes.

He responded with "La Scala, 7".

"No talking about Rachael".

"Deal".

She got showered and dressed and went to meet him.

***La Scala***

She pulled up and parked, and found him waiting outside.

"Hi".

"Hi, darling". It was more than awkward.

"We are on the list, shouldn't be more than a few minutes".

"Ok". They went and sat down on a bench outside. Jonathan put the buzzer on a table.

They didn't talk much. Jonathan didn't really care whether or not they talked at all, he just wanted to spend time with her.

"Jennifer, did you see my text messages?"

"Which one? I am only about 349 behind".

"You always said I was determined".

"You are determined. That hasn't changed".

"You and I will be together again, I am not letting you leave me. I refuse to give up on us".

She stared at him.

"Do you see how you are making this whole thing with her a priority?"

"I am determined to prove to you that I didn't cheat on you".

"And I told you that I believed you, but that we needed space and distance".

"Why? Why do we need space and distance?"

"Because. I cannot remember the last time you made me a priority like you did proving her to be false."  
"Darling-"

"I am a woman, Jonathan".

"It's one of my favorite things about you, darling".

"I need to feel desired and wanted. It's just how I am made".

"I understand that. And I do desire you, and I do want you".

"But I don't feel it".

"What do you mean you don't feel it?"

"I don't feel it. You are always at the office, or working on a deal when you come home. Our last 10 date nights have been work functions. We haven't taken a trip just for relaxation in months, and haven't spent a whole evening together just the two of us in about a year. Would you feel desired and wanted if I treated you that way?"

He sighed.

"Darling, I admit, that I have been working a lot. But you benefit from that too. And I spend my whole day trying to get through it just to come be with you. You have to know that I am deeply, madly, passionately in love with you".

"I do know that you are in love with me."

"Ok, so that's a start. I am totally committed to fixing this, between you and I."

"I appreciate that".

They were seated then, and he pulled her chair out for her and everything.

He moved his chair closer to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Are you happy without me? I know it's only been one night, but are you happy? Is that what you want?"

She hesitated and then shook her head no.

"Darling, hear me out. You and I have weathered a lot of storms. Amnesia, kidnappings, faked deaths, arrests, we have been through a lot. And we got through it, together. Are we really going to let some two bit floozie, no taste broad come between us? I have proof that she lied about all of it. I pressed charges, she is going to jail. Yes, I admit my focus lately has been on mergers and acquisitions, and I promise to change all of that and pay more attention to you. I will do it because I am hopelessly in love with you, and nothing is ever going to change that. Can you promise me, that you will give us a shot?"

She had tears streaming down her face.

She nodded, as she wiped them away.

"I don't mean to be so insecure, but she showed up, she had the video, she sent the flowers from your credit card, to you, and one to me from you, and then I decided to go to the beach house and she's living there…."

"I know, baby. It looked bad. You played right into her hands. Her plan all along was to get us to break up, and then she would swoop in and make everything better and live off me".

She nodded.

"Darling, I am sorry".

"Jennifer, don't apologize. You didn't do this, she did."

She nodded and wiped more tears away.

"And, I am going to give you a choice- we can continue this discussion here or save it for home".

"Home".

"I was hoping you would pick that option".

She ate her soup.

"Where did you stay last night?"

"Beverly Hills Hotel".

"Nice place".

"It was ok".

After they ate their meal, he followed her back to the hotel, and helped her collect her things.

He followed her home, and helped her take her suitcases inside.

She came in and changed into pajamas. Freeway was on their bed, not leaving her side.

She was putting her things back in the closet, and he suddenly grabbed her.

"Seeing you tonight gave me goosebumps. I don't think you know how desireable you are- the cute little way you crinkle your nose, the funny little way you sigh and smile at me, the sexy look you give me when you wake me up in the morning and want me to kiss you, you drive me wild. There are moments when I can't keep my hands off you. If I could spend all day in bed, I would only spend it with you, darling."

He kissed her passionately and held her close.

He started kissing her neck.

"Darling, I could never be with anyone like Rachael. She doesn't come close to being anywhere near your league".

She kissed him and climbed into bed.

He went to change and then climbed into bed next to her.

She had her phone.

She was reading all of his text messages.

On a whim, she looked up Rachael on Social media.

"Darling, did you happen to catch her last name?"

"The one she gave the police was Meadows".

She looked her up on Social media and found a few pages. Nothing excited.

She looked her up on Google and found a link to a FB post where someone had posted her mug shot from 4 years ago, and called her out for scamming. Jennifer read through the posts and read them to Jonathan.

"Darling, it seems that she goes from town to town, scamming and lying and taking people for their money".

"Not surprised".

She finally put the phone down, and reached up and turned out the light.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you so much, Jennifer".

"I love you too, Jonathan. Always and forever".

They made love and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jonathan had Max make them breakfast in bed, and they spent all morning just laying in bed and being together. He gave her a massage and she gave him a good back scratch. A storm rolled in and they made love and fell asleep, and napped all afternoon.

Jennifer woke up to Jonathan kissing her back. After they made love again, she headed for the shower, and then put on some different pajamas.

She was starving, so they went downstairs and raided the fridge. Max had gone to a poker game, so they were all alone.

They made themselves dinner and then sat at the table and ate. She sat in his lap, and loved on him while they were waiting on it to be finished.

"I love days like this with you, darling."

"Me too".

They went to the hot tub after dinner, and soaked a bit, and drank some wine.

"Darling, can we make a pact?"

"What's it about?"

She gave him a suspicious glance.

"That from now on, if I say I only have eyes for you, then you will believe it. Because it's true. I do only have eyes for you, and I don't know what I would do if you were ever gone from my life". He was kissing her neck.

"I promise. Can we agree that if a situation like this happens again, you will tell me everything?"

"Yes, we can agree on that".

"From now on, darling, you will come first and foremost, Max and the house will come second, and business will come third. And If you ever feel neglected or that the list is out of order, slap me really hard, ok?"

She smiled and nodded at him. "Ok".

He pulled her onto his lap, and they soaked and kissed.

They got out a little while later, and went upstairs and put on pajamas.

He built them a fire in the fireplace downstairs, and they were on the couch with a brandy and Freeway when Max got home.

"How did your poker game go, Max?"

"I struck even, which was my cue to leave".

"Sometimes the cards just don't come when you need them, Max".

"I know. And now, I am grabbing a few things and heading to another all night poker game".

After Max left, Jonathan put his brandy on the coffee table, and went over to the bar. He put the wireless speaker on the bartop, set it up with his phone, and then held his hand out to Jennifer. She put her brandy down, and then joined him.

He pulled her close, and they danced, holding on to each other like they couldn't bear to let go.

She was light on her feet, and he spun her around, and pretty soon they had covered the whole room.

After a few dances, he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are we going upstairs darling?"

"Yes, we are".

"To dance cheek to cheek?"

"No. Heart to heart".

She kissed him, and they ascended the stairs.


End file.
